Por una camisa
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: Shizuo ha llegado muy tarde de trabajar e Izaya ha estado varias horas esperándolo.../ Shizaya, One-shot y Lemmon. Dedicado a LightningVongola.


Todo el cuerpo le dolía, aun teniendo el titulo del hombre más fuerte no mencionaba ser resistente, ere un humano común sólo que con mucha fuerza.

Normalmente estaría cansado pero hoy estaba más agotado de lo usual. Hoy visitó con Tom a varias personas, por no llamarle bastardos, que se atrevieron a desafiarle causando que su lado violento lo dominara. Incluso uno de ellos de clavó un cuchillo, de no ser por sus peleas con Izaya le hubiese dolido más. Por lo menos esos tipos ya habían pagado sus deudas y estarían en el hospital por un buen tiempo.

Ya era muy tarde, no se extrañaría de llegar a su hogar y ver a Izaya aun trabajando en una de sus muchas computadoras, riendo como maniaco sobre algo de los humanos.

No había cambiado mucho desde que ellos dos iniciaron una relación, aun se perseguían por todas la ciudad destruyendo lo que se atravesara en el camino pero al final siempre se reconciliaban. Era una relación bastante extraña y dañina pero, muy en el interior, ambos admitían ser felices de esa manera.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, no quería romperla pues Izaya ya le había regañado muchas veces por romperla.

Se sorprendió al encontrar todo apagado, el informante no estaba en su escritorio, ni en el sofá, ni en la cocina.

"¿Izaya?" Dijo Shizuo encendiendo la luz para tener mejor visibilidad.

No había rastro del Orihara. Shizuo no recordaba si Izaya había dicho que tenía alguna reunión con alguien u otro compromiso. Esto era extraño. No creía que se hubiese dormido temprano por lo que la recamara estaba descartada.

"¡Ah!" Escuchó un grito en el baño, inmediatamente reconoció la voz y corrió hasta el lugar creyendo que Izaya se acababa de lastimar.

Los quejidos se hacían más y más fuertes La puerta estaba entreabierta y la luz estaba prendida. Con dificultad escucho un sonido extraño… como si algo… ¿vibrara?

Se asomó por el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el marco de esta. Sintió como sus pantalones se sintieron más apretados al instante.

Lo que había escuchado al llegar no habían sido quejidos de dolor sino que gemidos cargados con placer.

Izaya estaba utilizando un consolador mientras olía una de las muchas camisas de Shizuo. El informante no se molestaba en guardar sus gemidos, Shizuo creyó que aun no lo notaban.

Nunca imaginó a Izaya haciendo este tipo de cosas, era sumamente raro y excitante la situación que dudaba en que hacer: seguir mirando y detener a Izaya o continuar viendo y atender su problema con una de sus manos y después pretender no haber visto nada.

Su moral le incitaba a que era malo ser un pervertido pero el órgano dentro de sus pantalones reclamaba atención y por una vez en su vida decidió obedecerlo.

"Ah… más… Shizu-chan…" decía Izaya mientras con una mano se auto penetraba.

Shizuo desabrochó sus pantalones y liberó a su miembro. Asegurándose de que el informante aun no se percataba de su presencia, tomo su hombría y comenzó a estimularla en un ritmo lento, soltando pequeños suspiros de placer.

"Sabes… es de muy m-mala… educación espiar… Shizu-cha-ah" Logró escuchar entre los gemidos Shizuo.

Su cuerpo se congeló en ese instante. Lo único que puedo hacer era soltar su miembro y mirar a Izaya, quien tenía unos ojos cargados de lujuria y lagrimas de placer.

"E-Es tu culpa. Hay algo más aparte de mi adentro de ti, pulga."

Izaya se rió más y sacó de un solo movimiento el aparato de su interior, liberando un gran gemido ante la acción tan descuidada de él.

Shizuo se dio cuenta para donde iba la situación y entró de una vez al baño, aun con los pantalones desabrochados.

"Así que Shizu-chan está celoso de un vibrador. Después de todo, fue tu culpa. Eres tan cruel como para dejar a tu desolado novio cuando te necesitaba." Dijo Izaya haciendo un pequeño drama.

"Tu exiges cosas muy costosas y quiero ayudar con los gastos. No quiero quedarme como un mantenido. Además, tu siempre estás deseando que te folle, Izaya…"

"Cierto~ Así que apúrate, protozoario."

Sin ninguna dificultad el rubio cargo al menor para llevarlo al cuarto. Este no pesaba mucho, aun si su gran fuerza ayudaba. En cuanto llegaron a tocar el borde de la cama de ambos, Shizuo lanzó a Izaya directamente al colchón, cayendo de espaldas. Como si de una bestia hambrienta se tratase, Shizuo devoró el pálido cuello de Izaya, dejando mordidas y rastros de sangre en él. A Izaya no le importaba la brusquedad de su amante, al contrario, sentir como Shizuo quería ser posesivo de manera brusca con él le excitaba mucho.

El informante tampoco se quedaba atrás. En algún momento olvidado había tomado su fiel navaja de bolsillo que había dejado unas horas atrás en el buró, al lado de la cama. Tratando de no dejarse llevar completamente por el placer, hizo varias rasgadas a las ropas tan amadas del guarda espaldas, valiéndole un carajo que tanto las apreciaba al ser un regalo de su hermano.

Shizuo no dejo pasar la situación, se estaba enojando porque sabía que Izaya estaba rasgando su traje de bartender a propósito pero no planeaba parar su lujuriosa diversión. Se alegraba de que al que le dolería caminar sería al pelinegro, no él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las ropas de ambos hombres habían desparecido de su vista para pasar a ser varios retazos de tela. Los dos estaban como fueron traídos al mundo, sin vergüenza y dejando que sus manos tocaran y acariciaran todo lo que encontrasen.

Los gemidos se hacían sonar en la habitación principalmente de Izaya, llevaba mucho tiempo excitado y comenzaba a doler. Estaba desesperado y Shizuo lo notaba, solo jugaba con él. Tenía que sufrir un pequeño castigo por sus ropas y por haber dejado una que otra herida hecha por su navaja en su bien moldeada espalda.

Cuando el rubio llegó a las partes bajas de Izaya decidió evadir tocar el miembro del menor, nada más para torturarlo, e ir directamente a su entrada. Metió con cuidado uno de sus dedos y se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que entró.

"Joder pulga, estas muy suelto. No hay duda de que llevabas mucho tiempo masturbándote."

"Eh… Ya te dije que te es-estuve esperando mucho… Entra ya…"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"No me cuestiones y hazlo ya." Sentenció Izaya.

Sin contradecir más, Shizuo entró de una sola estocada en Izaya. El informante al sentirse lleno soltó un largo gemido sin ningún indició de dolor, cargado con placer puro. Sintió como su cuerpo se tensó ante la intromisión pero a la vez estaba relajado.

Shizuo conociendo que Izaya era secretamente era un poco masoquista, también tomando el hecho de que un consolador había preparado a su amante, decidió no esperar a que el pelinegro se acostumbrara; siempre podía detenerse si Izaya sentía dolor pero con los sonidos que hacía solo le daban indicio a dejar que su bestial actitud saliera.

Comenzó un ritmo rápido de estocadas, fuertes. Izaya rodaba los ojos y dejaba que saliva se escurriese de las comisuras de sus labios con cada movimiento de Izaya. Él sabía que Shizuo no se estaba conteniendo y le encantaba que fuese así. No le importaba si lo lastimaba, esa era la mejor parte.

Los gemidos del menor de ambos jóvenes subió una octava completa cuando la hombría del rubio toco cierta parte especial dentro de él, lanzando su mente a un espacio en blanco, haciendo que Izaya se olvidase de todo a su alrededor.

Una sonrisa pervertida se dibujo en el rostro de Shizuo, dando otra fuerte estocada en el mismo sitio. Como amaba ver esa expresión en la cara del engreído Izaya Orihara porque nada más se la enseñaba a él, para eso eran las marcas en el cuello.

Continuaron ambos con su placentero ejercicio y no pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos llegaran a su límite. Shizuo corriéndose dentro de Izaya y este manchando las sabanas con su semilla, aparte de pocas manchas de sangre.

Ambos cayeron cansados sobre el suave y cómodo colchón, reposando unos momentos. Después de unos minutos ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron para después decir al mismo tiempo.

"¿Otra ronda?"

.-Shizaya-.

Este one-shot fue dedicado a **LightningVongola **por haber sido el review número 100 en otro de mis fics "Lo odio su majestad" (debería dejar de hacer eso XD).Ella me pidió un Shizaya, con lemon, que no aparezca Vorona y que Izaya no muera y aquí esta. Espero que te haya gustado.

Espero que ha ustedes también les haya gustado, es pura porno pero bueno XD. Y les daré una pista sobre el fanfic "Lo odio su majestad": Izaya no ha muerto en las novelas, mucho menos en mis fics, o por lo menos no así de fácil.

Espero que dejen reviews.

Sayo!~


End file.
